


The Boys Depend On Us

by sabinelagrande



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), I mean I don't know what else to tell you, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Aziraphale makes an offer, and Crowley gladly takes her up on it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 386





	The Boys Depend On Us

It had been a while; Crowley didn't like counting the time after Armageddon was thwarted, because he preferred to think of it as a sprawl of time with no discernible end date, an expanse of lunch dates and boozy evenings and great sex. Aziraphale was probably counting and would tell Crowley if asked, but he'd rather Aziraphale didn't.

Somewhere in this time, Aziraphale decided to weigh her options, in regards to gender, miracling herself up a whole new look. Certain nannies aside, Crowley did androgynous better than feminine, just swapping bits and pronouns around when it suited, but when Aziraphale really put her mind to something, she did it fully and without pause.

And thus, Aziraphale leaned into the current- well, by Aziraphale's standards- feminine look heavily. She had generous curves and long, curly white hair that she kept in a bun all day before theatrically letting it fall at night; she wore a lot of sweaters with skirts and hadn't given up on seamback stockings. When she was working in the shop, reaching up to reshelve books, the effect was reminiscent of a pinup of a librarian. 

Crowley couldn't get enough of it, but there was one particular area that he was interested in, above the others.

Aziraphale's tits were the most perfect set that had ever been created. They were soft and round and tipped with dusky pink nipples that begged for attention. One was just a hair bigger than the other one, just enough to make them perfectly human, nothing like the cold flesh of a statue. They filled out Aziraphale's cute sweaters perfectly, but Crowley liked it even better when they hung free under Aziraphale's nightshirt, ready to fill Crowley's hands at the slightest provocation. 

He'd always liked everything about Aziraphale's looks, any and all of them, but the degree to which he liked Aziraphale's breasts was surprising and also made him feel like a lecher, in a way that was inexplicably satisfying. There was something deliciously wrong about the whole thing that Crowley didn't have a hope of articulating.

Aziraphale did complain about the groping a little at the beginning, but she'd gotten over it quickly. It usually led to Crowley with his face between her thighs, and that part she'd never complained about.

They were in bed; they were naked, but that was about all that had happened so far. Crowley was looking to change that as soon as possible, but he couldn't seem to stop stroking Aziraphale's thigh and admiring her.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said, sound a little trepidatious.

Her tone gave Crowley pause. "Yeah, angel?"

"You seem to like my breasts very much," Aziraphale said.

Crowley licked his lips, ready to prove it. "I do more than seem."

"I thought that maybe you might like to-" Aziraphale said, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "That is, if you wanted- what I mean to say is- it's just that you like to play with them so much, and I thought you might like to do so with, um, other parts of your body."

"You'll have to be a little more specific, angel," Crowley said, grinning widely, though he couldn't believe his luck.

Aziraphale huffed. "You know precisely what I mean, and if you persist in teasing me, I will rescind my generous offer."

"Let's not be too hasty," Crowley said, running a finger down Aziraphale's chest. "If you're offering to let me fuck your tits, I'd have to be a fool to turn you down." He sobered for a moment. "Are you sure you want this? Don't do it just for me. I- I can't stand that."

"Oh, dear," Aziraphale said, the corners of her eyes crinkling the way they always did whenever she thought Crowley was being vulnerable, which of course he wasn't. "It's not just for you. I find the idea wholly arousing."

"How do you want it?" Crowley said, because he was better with dirty talk. "I could have you on your knees and make you work for it, or I could hold you down and make you take it."

Aziraphale licked her lips. "The latter, please."

Crowley swung a leg over her hips, bending down to kiss her for a long moment. "Why don't I get them nice and ready?" he says, pulling away. "Won't be fun for anyone if you're not properly prepared."

"By all means," Aziraphale said.

One of the reasons, Crowley discovered early on, that Aziraphale didn't mind all the groping was that her nipples were awfully sensitive; Crowley didn't know if she'd done that on purpose or if it just happened, but he sucked one into his mouth and Aziraphale groaned loudly. He scraped his teeth over it just to hear her hiss, but he let her go, not willing to give it away so quickly. Instead, he licked his way around her areola before heading towards the valley of her breasts, kissing and licking everywhere.

Aziraphale had gladly let Crowley play with her tits before, but Crowley had not heretofore expressed exactly the way he felt about them. It was, like a lot of things Crowley really cared about, effusive and messy. He didn't make himself hold back for an instant, worshiping her breasts in the way he'd always thought about doing.

"Oh," Aziraphale breathed. "Oh, oh Crowley."

Crowley, currently biting a nipple, only responded by humming and then descending on her again.

When Crowley finally lifted his head to see his good works, he couldn't help but moan. Aziraphale was flushed, her skin wet and generously dotted with love bites. "Alright, angel?" Crowley said, trying to catch his breath.

Aziraphale seemed to be past talking, just nodding her head, and Crowley didn't see the fun in being cruel about it when she was being so nice to him. "Ready?"

Aziraphale nodded again, so Crowley kissed her hard before moving up her body, straddling her. "Hold them together for me, angel," he said, stroking his cock with long passes of his hand; it was miraculously slick, to make all this go a touch more smoothly.

He very nearly discorporated at the sight of Aziraphale holding her breasts up, offering them to him, and they hadn't even started yet. He tried and failed to find something sexy to say, choosing instead to slip his cock into the space she'd made for him. It was a tight fit, her skin smooth against him as he pushed in, made slick and easy by his efforts.

He thrust slowly a few times, getting used to the feeling of it, the intoxicating sight of his cock disappearing between her breasts over and over again. He finally looked up at Aziraphale's face, and it wasn't what he expected; she had her head thrown back, panting.

"Is it too much?" Crowley said; every bit of him said not to stop, but he'd do it for Aziraphale.

"I just got overwhelmed," Aziraphale said. She raised her head, and the look in her eyes set Crowley to rights immediately. She looked like she was positively living for this, like she was just as turned on as Crowley. Why that was was something they could unpack later, or maybe never, but Crowley just kept going. Keeping it moving was what was important.

Crowley hadn't known this was on the table, so he hadn't given any thought as to how it would look. When he thrust, the head of his cock appeared on the other end, leaking precome steadily onto Aziraphale's skin. Crowley couldn't get enough of the juxtaposition, of her soft, gorgeous tits around his hard cock, and all of this was going to be over quickly, more quickly than Crowley would have liked. Next time, he was going to be prepared.

_Please_ let there be a next time.

"I'm close, angel," Crowley said, moving faster. He gasped as she pushed her breasts together tighter, the gap closing and pushing in on Crowley's cock.

"I want you to do it," Aziraphale panted. "I want your come on my skin."

"Fuck," Crowley said shakily. "Fuck, Aziraphale, I-"

"Yes, darling," Aziraphale said, moving her breasts back and forth on his cock, and Crowley groaned loudly as he came, his come landing all over the column of her neck and the tops of her breasts.

Crowley probably should have gotten off of her sooner than he did, but he had to take a minute. Aziraphale obligingly let him have it, letting her breasts go so she could run her hands up Crowley's thighs.

When he got it back together, he let her up, moving back down her body. "Let me show my appreciation," he said, putting both her thighs over his shoulders and attacking her with his mouth. She was dripping wet, just as excited as she'd looked, and Crowley licked it up, wanting to give her as much as she'd given him.

It wasn't long at all before Aziraphale had her hand in his hair, thrusting up against his face as she came undone underneath him. Crowley took her through it, only stopping when she batted at his head, ineffectually trying to push him away. He pulled back, only far enough to rest his cheek against her thigh.

"I'm all messy," she said, squirming, because of course she did, and Crowley raised his hand without lifting his head, the mess vanishing. "Thank you."

Crowley managed to pull himself up next to her, a hand on her stomach. He tried to say something for himself, but he only managed a satisfied hum.

"Mmm," Aziraphale said. "Quite concise, I feel."

"Did you like it?" Crowley asked carefully.

"It was just lovely," Aziraphale told him. "It felt wonderfully dirty." Her face dimmed a bit. "Didn't you like it?"

"Fuck me backwards, angel," Crowley said. "If I had the strength I'd do it again right now."

"Oh, good," Aziraphale said, perking up. "I hoped you would like it." Crowley frowned, and she rolled her eyes. "Are we going to have this argument again? I'll do things for your sake if I feel like it, and I did this one because it sounded unbearably sexy."

"I just don't want to put you out," Crowley muttered.

"Don't worry," Aziraphale said. "For you, I put out."

"Did you just make a dirty pun?" Crowley said.

"Yes," Aziraphale said, looking pleased with herself.

"Maybe I don't have to worry about you after all," Crowley said.

"Don't worry about me for an instant," Aziraphale said, turning to kiss his forehead.

"Never gonna happen," Crowley said. "But maybe I'll take you at your word in bed more often."

"It's a start," Aziraphale said, and for Crowley, it was.


End file.
